Dosis mortal de moe
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Historia nada convencional del acercamiento repentino entre Yutaka y Miyuki, las cuales se enamoran a partir de un accidente que sufre Yutaka, y Miyuki deberá conocer la verdad sobre su corazón y sobrevivir una noche en casa de Konata. Oneshot con yuri.


**Advertencia:** Saludos a todos en LS, en caso que haya alguien pasando por aquí :p. He regresado con el propósito de traer una nueva pareja crack para el entretenimiento de ustedes, pero ya me dirán qué les parece.

 **Dosis mortal de moe**

Era bastante preocupante que Yutaka se estuviera enfermando cada dos por tres, parecía que cargaba en su espalda con una especie de maldición que ocasionaba esos males, pero por si las circunstancias no estaban siendo bastante duras con ella, en esta ocasión le tocó resbalarse en el último par de escalones cuando bajaba para dirigirse a casa. El resultado sería raspaduras en ambas rodillas y el rostro golpeado por el impacto contra el suelo. Yutaka tenía ganas de llorar y se sostiene las adoloridas rodillas, imposibilitada de momento para levantarse. Sus amigas ya se habían ido, y el teléfono se le había quedado en casa, por lo que no había ninguna persona de confianza que le pudiese ayudar a superar el dolor y levantarse, y eso le causaba miedo inclusive.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Kobayakawa-san?

Como si una enviada del cielo se tratase, había aparecido Miyuki para ayudar a la pobre Yutaka. Está de más decir que la chica de lentes se alarma al comprobar las heridas en el rostro y rodillas de la pequeña, así que saca un pañuelo limpio para poderla limpiar un poco para así ver mejor el alcance del daño que se habría causado.

No era gran cosa, eran heridas superficiales, así que Miyuki no tiene ningún inconveniente para sacar benditas adhesivas para ponerla en las rodillas y la frente de Yutaka.

─ Listo. Ya con eso podrás estar mucho mejor.

─ Muchas gracias, Takara-senpai─ Yutaka reprime todo atisbo de llanto y empieza a ponerse de pie─. Me había asustado al pensar que me hubiese hecho algo peor, pero ahora ya me siento bien.

─ Me alegro mucho de que te sentara bien. No se me da precisamente bien hacer este tipo de cosas, pero igual vengo preparada para este tipo de evento, Kobayakawa-san.

A Yutaka le brillaban los ojos de ver a una persona tan amable, inteligente y admirable como Miyuki. A su parecer, la senpai era alguien maravilloso, y se sonroja bastante cuando Miyuki le pasa una mano por la cabeza.

─ Debes tener cuidado la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo? ─ dice Miyuki, y Yutaka asiente alegremente ─ Si quieres podemos irnos juntas. Las chicas ya se han ido a sus casas, y yo me tuve que quedar por asuntos pendiente.

─ Yo también ─ admite Yutaka algo apenada ─. E-espero que no le cause ninguna molestia que la acompañe…

─ Oh, en absoluto ─ dice Miyuki tranquilamente ─. De hecho, me gustaría que me acompañaras. Ya es un poco tarde, y es mejor andar en compañía.

Yutaka se siente entonces hinchada de ilusión y sale junto con Miyuki. Algo tenía la pelirrosa que la hacía sentir especialmente protegida, como si nada pudiera pasar, pero fuese lo que fuese, a Yutaka le gustaba esa sensación, y adoraba estar así, junto a su senpai, aunque fuera esa la primera vez que salían ellas dos nada más.

* * *

 **Estación de trenes**

A medida que pasaban los minutos, y conforme Yutaka y Miyuki iban tomando temas de conversación, Yutaka podía comprobar por sí misma la razón por la que Miyuki era vista como la chica intelectual en su clase. Por su parte, Miyuki se sentía bastante a gusto hablando con Yutaka y compartiendo su punto de vista; era hasta placentero escuchar esa dulce voz de su pequeña acompañante, y su corazón latía con mayor fuerza de la ordinaria. Yutaka no lo comprendía del todo, pero Miyuki poco a poco iba sospechando que la compañía de Yutaka le estaba ocasionando esas sensaciones. No era cosa común tener ese tipo de sentimientos por una kohai que conoce de no hace mucho, pero también sabía que la lógica y el corazón no siempre iban de la mano.

El tren iba avanzando poco a poco, y Yutaka se duerme con el traqueteo del mismo, apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de Miyuki. La sensación de tener a Yutaka así era reconfortante, sumamente agradable, era inevitable que Miyuki rodeara con su brazo a Yutaka y la abrazara con ternura, y la cara de Yutaka reflejaba una gran felicidad, como si con ese gesto se sintiera a salvo de cualquier cosa mala.

─ " _Se ve tan adorable. Me pregunto si le molestará que…"_

Miyuki estaba tentada con pellizcar un poco los cachetes de Yutaka, y aprovechando que el tren estaba cada vez más lleno, aprovecha la oportunidad. Era muy impropio de ella hacer eso, pero tenía que admitir que adoraba hacerle eso a Yutaka, y más adoraba ver su reacción. Miyuki comprendía que sentía una gran atracción por Yutaka, si bien no entendía cómo podía ser eso tan repentino.

* * *

 **Minutos después**

─ Kobayakawa-san. Despierta, Kobatakawa-san ─ Miyuki le daba unos empujoncitos a Yutaka hasta que logra que abriese los ojos ─. Ya hemos llegado a la estación que va a tu casa. Vamos, que yo te acompaño.

Yutaka tarda un poco en desperezarse y luego sale con Miyuki del tren. El resto sería simplemente caminar juntas hasta llegar a casa.

Yutaka se notaba agotada, daba cabezadas de vez en cuando y le costaba cada vez más sostener el hilo de la conversación. Miyuki sabía que Yutaka no iba a llegar a casa si seguía de esa manera, así que se ofrece a cargarla en su espalda por el resto del trayecto. Esa propuesta hizo que Yutaka se apenara bastante, pero en cuanto se ve en la espalda de su senpai no evitar mostrar agrado por ser llevada. Era tan cómodo allí, que Yutaka se queda inmediatamente dormida y se abraza tiernamente a Miyuki.

─ Es tan tierna. Por algo Konata-san suele elogiarla de ese modo.

* * *

 **Residencia Izumi**

Miyuki tiene algunas dificultades para alcanzar el timbre de la puerta, y cuando lo hace le abre Konata. Era inusual que Miyuki llegara a esas horas, siendo que eso pasaba casi siempre en los casos de Tsukasa y Kagami, pero ese evento le pareció bastante entretenido a Konata, la cual sirve algo de té a Miyuki luego que esta despertara nuevamente a Yutaka y se viera en capacidades de beberlo.

─ Eso ha sido bastante kawaii de ver ─ opina Konata mientras veía a Yutaka dirigirse a su habitación ─. Me atrevería a decir que demasiado para una persona ordinaria. No sabía que tenías tanto interés por mi prima, Miyuki-san.

Miyuki se sonroja bastante y empieza a balbucear, intentando vanamente encontrar alguna excusa a su actitud, pero pronto se da cuenta que Konata no podía dejarse engañar tan fácilmente, y menos por ella, a quien no le salía bien engañar a nadie.

─ Konata-san ─ empieza con algo de temor, pero ahora con la verdad ─ ¿Tú opinas que esté mal amar a alguien?

En absoluto, Miyuki-san ─ Konata da un par de sorbos a su propio té antes de continuar ─. Es raro que seas tú quien ahora quiera que yo le resuelva una duda, pues siempre es al revés ─ ambas ríen por un momento ante aquello último ─. No te sabría decir si Yu-chan te corresponde o no. Es tan moe que su adorabilidad sencillamente no tiene límites, y eso haría complicado saber si se interesa por alguien, a menos por supuesto que dé unas señales tan claras como las tuyas, o que me haga la misma pregunta que tú.

Miyuki se sonroja mucha y baja el rostro antes de beber otro sorbo de su té. La respuesta recibida tal vez era lo que se esperaba de parte de Konata, pero Miyuki no esperaba la reacción que ella misma tuvo, y eso la hacía apenarse cada vez más, cuando siente que Konata le daba un abrazo y unas palmadas de ánimo.

─ ¿Konata-san?

─ Lo único que realmente debes hacer es no rendirte, Miyuki-san. Incluso los obstáculos de los niveles finales tienen su manera ser sorteados, y sé que tú conseguirás sortear los tuyos. Ahora me voy a viciar un poco, aunque me puedes acompañar y ver si quieres.

─ No creo que pueda ser, Konata-san ─ Miyuki recupera su forma de ser normal, tal y como Konata esperaba que fuese ─. Mañana hay escuela y no se me da bien trasnocharme, así que mejor debo regresar a casa…

─ Pero es muy tarde, y una chica tan moe y bien dotada como tú sería como un imán para los acosadores ─ dice Konata mirando los pechos de Miyuki ─. Mejor quédate esta noche, y podrías dormir en la habitación de Yu-chan si así lo deseas.

─ Pero Konata-san… ─ Miyuki, cerca de morir de vergüenza y jugando con los dedos, se esfuerza en plantear el problema que veía a todo aquello ─ Resulta que no traje ropa para cambiarme, y no creo que tú o Yu-chan tengan algo que sea de mi talla.

─ ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no lo vi? ─ Konata hace una serie de poses dramáticas y se agarra la cabeza mientras daba mil vueltas ─ Esto es bastante malo, especialmente si mi padre te llegase a ver, pero es que es exactamente como lo dices, Miyuki-san: Ni Yu-chan ni yo podremos ayudarte a ponerte un pijama adecuado esta noche. Pero miremos el lado bueno en todo esto ─ Konata le da una palmada de confianza a su amiga ─. Tendrás la oportunidad de ofrecerle un maravilloso fanservice a Yu-chan.

─ ¡K-Konata-san! ¡No digas esa clase de cosas, por favor! ─ se altera Miyuki, cosa nada normal en ella.

─ Pero así son las cosas, Miyuki-san. En todo caso, si necesitaras ir por agua o dirigirte al baño, te podría prestar mi bata, que tal vez no haga milagros en tapar tu cuerpo, pero es lo mejor que hay para ti.

Miyuki ya no sabía qué otra cosa podría decir ante todo eso, así que se resigna y acepta el ofrecimiento de Konata, toma la bata que su amiga le presta al rato y se dirige al baño para desvestirse adecuadamente. Poco después llega Soujiro a casa.

─ Hola, Konata ¿Hay algo para cenar?

─ Te lo dejé en la cocina, y lo único que hay que hacerle es que te sirvas ─ responde Konata tranquilamente ─. Yo me iré a viciar un rato, y te digo que esta noche deberías evitar la habitación de Yu-chan.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué significa eso, Konata?

Konata simplemente sube lentamente las escaleras y se va a su habitación. Soujiro, al no comprender lo que quiso decir su hija, se encoge de hombros y se sirve la cena, cuando ve que el baño se abre y de allí sale Miyuki, haciendo esfuerzos tremendos por taparse adecuadamente. El silencio por unos segundos, dentro de los cuales Miyuki se ruboriza al extremo y sube las escaleras corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Soujiro estaba boquiabierto, y ahora si entendía lo que quería decir su hija.

─ Konata… Mi hija… y su amiga… ¡Un momento! Konata dijo que era la habitación de Yu-chan, entonces… ─ una sonrisa enorme se dibuja en sus labios, y muy alegre se pone a llorar ─ Yu-chan es ahora toda una mujercita. Ya sabía yo que la influencia que ejerceríamos Konata y yo en ella tendría algo positivo…

* * *

 **Habitación de Yutaka**

Yutaka ya estaba vestida con su pijama cuando llega Miyuki, y se queda embobada viendo los pechos que se resaltaban en la bata, así como también las caderas que se apretaban mucho y amenazaban con abrir la bata. Miyuki no podía más apenada en ese momento, o bien sí lo está cuando se tiene que quitar la bata y quedar en ropa interior frente a Yutaka.

─ S-siento mucho incomodarte de esta manera, Kobayakawa-san, pero es que no traje nada para cambiarme…

─ N-no se preoc-cupe, Takara-senpai ─ Yutaka tiene dificultades para girar la vista a otro lado, y es que el cuerpo de Miyuki ejercía una especie de atracción magnética a sus ojos ─. En realidad n-no me molesta en absoluto…

Yutaka baja por un rato a comer, pero antes busca a Konata para que le ayude en una cosa bastante importante.

* * *

 **Habitación de Konata**

Konata acababa de derrotar a un par de jefes de mediano rango cuando escucha que tocaban la puerta, da su permiso y Yutaka entra.

─ Onee-chan, ¿no tienes algún futón para que Takara-senpai pueda dormir? El futón en mi habitación está recién lavado, así que no puedo usarlo.

─ Oh, lo lamento mucho, Yu-chan ─ miente Konata con una mirada pícara ─. Resulta que mis amigas necesitaban algunos futones y se los presté, por lo que me quedé sin ninguno. Supongo que tendrás que decirle a Miyuki-san que duerma en tu cama, o quizá en el sofá.

─ ¡No, en el sofá no! ─ reacciona Yutaka muy asustada ─ Mi tío podría pasar por allí y verla desnuda. Mejor que se duerma en mi cama, que así también estará más cómoda.

─ Supuse que ibas a decir eso, Yu-chan ─ Konata presiona botones con mayor rapidez para obtener un bono especial en el juego ─. Eres demasiado moe como para abandonar así a Miyuki-san, pero supongo que ella no aceptaría tu ofrecimiento si decides irte a dormir a la sala, así que tu única alternativa sería que ambas duerman juntas, sólo por esta noche.

Yutaka se ruboriza completamente ante la idea de que Miyuki, en apenas ropa interior, durmiera en la misma cama que ella. Las piernas le empezaban a temblar ligeramente, el pulso estaba al máximo y la temperatura de su cuerpo había ascendido varios grados. Konata pudo notar el efecto, y sonríe al pensar que eso también era parte de lo pura y moe que era su pequeña prima.

─ O-onee-chan… ─ dice Yutaka, nerviosa como nunca lo había estado ─ ¿Tú crees que represente una molestia s-si yo… duermo con Takara-senpai?

─ No. Ningún problema ─ Konata deja un momento su juego y mira a su prima ─. Todas somos amigas, Yu-chan, y entre las amigas hay confianza. No te preocupes, que Miyuki-san estará perfectamente bien durmiendo contigo. Y por cierto, ¿qué te hiciste en la frente?

Yutaka se acuerda entonces de la caída aparatosa que había sufrido en la preparatoria, se pasa las manos por la bendita en su frente y ríe algo nerviosa.

─ Sólo me accidente cuando volvía, pero Takara-san me ayudó mucho, y me hizo muy feliz que me acompañara hasta acá.

Konata sonríe y vuelve a su juego, y Yutaka se dirige al comedor para saciar su hambre, esperando no tardarse demasiado y hacer esperar a Miyuki.

* * *

 **Comedor**

Soujiro había terminado de cenar y lleva los platos para lavarlos, cuando ve a Yutaka bajar para servirse la cena. Yutaka se da cuenta que su tío la estaba mirando fijamente, y ambos se quedan quietos durante unos segundos que se antojaron eternos, cosa que ponía nerviosa a Yutaka.

─ Yu-chan ─ dice Soujiro con una voz suave, tal vez demasiado ─, quiero decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Eres un completo orgullo para esta casa.

─ ¿Eh?

─ Hubiese sido bastante bueno que tuvieras ese tipo de relación con una de tus amiguitas de tu misma clase, pero traer a tu senpai… Eso va más allá de cualquier expectativa que pudiera haber tenido, incluso en Konata. Sólo trata de no decirlo demasiado rápido a mi hermana y a Yui, ¿de acuerdo?

Yutaka estaba completamente perdida, con la boca muy abierta, el rostro enrojecido y los ojos vacíos. Ya hasta había olvidado la razón por la que había bajado, así que mejor da media vuelta y regresa a su habitación, y Soujiro se pregunta si había pasado algo para que reaccionara de esa manera.

* * *

 **Habitación de Yutaka**

Miyuki había pasado el rato mirando las cosas que tenía Yutaka. Le fascinaba la forma particular de la pelirroja para decorar su habitación, algo bastante bonito y adorable en su opinión. Cuando la puerta se abre, Miyuki reacciona de golpe y se pone la bata, pensando que podría ser el padre de Konata, pero resultó ser Yutaka, para su alivio.

─ ¿Ya pudiste cenar, Kobayakawa-san?

─ ¿Eh? ─ Yutaka vuelve a la realidad de golpe y agita la cabeza para estar completamente despierta ─ Erm, lamentablemente no. Es que mi tío me dijo… algunas cosas, y se me olvidó el hambre.

Miyuki no sabía bien qué responder a ello, pero igual deja el tema de lado y empieza a hablar del decorado. Yutaka se muestra muy contenta y orgullosa cuando Miyuki le decía que su habitación estaba realmente preciosa, y también le muestra algunas figuras que Konata y Yui le habían ayudado a adquirir. Con eso había sido suficiente para olvidarse completamente del hambre, e incluso tardaron en darse cuenta que ya era la hora de acostarse.

─ Bueno, creo que debemos dormir. Se nos ha hecho tarde ─ admite Yutaka.

─ De acuerdo ¿Dónde está el futón en que voy a dormir? ─ pregunta Miyuki con inocencia.

─ Ehhhh, Takara-senpai… No hay futones disponibles. Vamos a tener que compartir mi cama ─ dice Yutaka ruborizada.

Miyuki no esperaba que tuvieran que llegar a ese punto, y su inocencia le impide pensar que Konata hubiera tenido algo que ver. Ambas se acuestan juntas y se cubren con la sábana. Miyuki se había encargado de apagar las luces, y cuando ambas estaban listas para dormirse, estaban de pronto mirándose fijamente a los ojos, cosa que las hace ruborizarse en medio de la oscuridad. No sabían qué decir en ese momento. Yutaka aún no comprendía la razón por la que su corazón latía desbocado por la presencia de su senpai, y Miyuki no se sentía muy segura de decirle los sentimientos que guardaba por Yutaka, aunque pensaba que de todos modos tendría que decírselo tarde o temprano.

─ Kobayakawa-san ─ dice con tono quedo para que sólo Yutaka la oyese ─ hay algo que quisiera confesarte, pero no sé cómo podrías tomártelo si te lo digo.

─ ¿De qué se trata, senpai? ─ dice Yutaka en voz también baja, más por seguirle el juego a Miyuki que por otra cosa.

─ Verás… Eres una chica bastante dulce y agradable. Realmente me ha gustado venir aquí contigo, eso te lo aseguro. Pero… Hay algo más en mi pecho que me hace querer estar así por mucho más tiempo, Kobayakawa-san.

Yutaka aún no se imaginaba lo que quería decir Miyuki, pero su pecho latía con tremenda fuerza. Algo en esa conversación la hacía sentir ilusionada.

* * *

 **Fuera de la habitación**

Soujiro estaba al lado de la puerta, usando un vaso de plástico para oír lo que estaba pasando dentro de la habitación de Yutaka. Konata sale de su habitación y le da un susto a Soujiro, pues ya se sabía descubierto.

─ ¿Qué crees que haces? ─ dice Konata con voz sombría.

─ N-no lo pude evitar ─ se excusa Soujiro casi llorando ─. Es que Yu-chan trajo a una senpai a casa y… y… Es que quería saber si verdad ellas dos…

─ No me refería a eso ─ dice Konata, aun sosteniendo su voz sombría ─. Me refiero a que debiste avisarme si pensabas hacer esto. Dos chicas tan moe en esta situación no me perdería por nada del mundo.

─ Bueno, entonces ten otro vaso ─ Konata recibe un nuevo vaso de plástico ─. Tenía uno de reserva por si se me rompía el primero.

─ Eso no importa. Ahora escuchemos.

Soujiro se acomoda para que su hija también pudiera espiar a través de la puerta, y ambos escuchaban con atención lo que estaba pasando dentro.

* * *

 **Habitación de Yutaka**

Miyuki podía darse cuenta que el rostro de Yutaka estaba demasiado cerca, y el pensar en sus pequeños labios hace que pierda el habla completamente. Ya no sabía de qué manera seguir adelante en su intento por confesar sus sentimientos, cuando de pronto Yutaka se abraza a Miyuki, sorprendiéndola completamente.

─ ¿Kobayakawa-san?

Yutaka no responde, estaba tan a gusto con Miyuki que pensaba que estaba de más hablar, aunque a Miyuki no le desagradara en absoluto. Ambas disfrutan de ese abrazo en silencio durante un rato, y luego se separan, y Miyuki sentía algo más de confianza, como si ese abrazo fuese lo que necesitaba.

─ ¿Qué piensa decirme realmente, Takara-senpai?

Como si de una extraña influencia externa de Konata se tratara, Miyuki se ahorra las palabras y toma el mentón de Yutaka con el propósito de tenerla en posición cuando la besa. Fue casto, suave y muy dulce, y Miyuki había decidido que no se permitiría arrepentimientos por ello, pues hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Increíblemente, Yutaka empieza a responderle el beso, con la misma suavidad y delicadeza, y ambas vuelven a envolverse en un tierno abrazo, ignorando por un momento que Miyuki estaba semidesnuda. Al separarse nuevamente, ambas vuelven a mirarse a los ojos, y el rubor en sus rostros era más intenso que antes.

─ Kobayakawa-san, yo…

─ Está bien ─ dice Yutaka con unas ganas terribles de esconder su rostro para que no se le viera el sonrojo ─. Eso fue… bonito, Takara-senpai.

Ya sin nada más que decir, ambas finalmente se dejan llevar por el sueño, y Konata y su padre esperan un rato más antes de retirarse, convencidos que no iban a oír nada más.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

─ Y entonces te besó, ¿no? Dice Konata.

─ Bueno, quien lo inició fui yo, Konata-san ─ admite Miyuki muy roja en cuanto termina de vestirse.

─ Y después no hubo nada más. Típica reacción tuya, Miyuki-san. Supongo que me daría un coma diabético de golpe si las hubiese visto. Es que ustedes son tan moe que empalagan con simplemente su presencia.

─ Erm… ¿Eso acaso es malo, Konata-san?

─ Para nada. De hecho, me alegro mucho por ti por conseguir llegar a la meta en tiempo record ─ Konata alza jubilosa su pulgar ─. Sólo procura traer ropa contigo cuando vengas de nuevo. No sé si mi padre se contenga la próxima vez que te vea en trapos menores.

Miyuki se asusta y traga grueso ante la advertencia de Konata. Había que admitir que tenía razón, no había sido apropiado haber venido a casa sin nada para estar preparada, aunque no se arrepentía de ello. Ya llegada la hora, llamaron a la habitación de Yutaka para que las tres pudieran ir a la preparatoria, rumbo a un nuevo día de clases completamente normal, con la excepción de que llamaba la atenci´n que Yutaka tuviera bandas adhesivas en la frente y las rodillas.

 **Fin**

* * *

Final tipo doujin, ¿no? Así se los dejo por el momento. Espero que les agrade, y me retiro por el momento. No sé si pronto publique algo por aquí debido a mis problemas con el internet, pero igual me esforzaré para tener algo que traer en cuanto se me presente la oportunidad

Hasta otra


End file.
